Invisible
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: No one sees me. I am no one. I am invisible. I always blend with the walls never to be seen. Until now.
1. Prolouge

Invisible

–

Prolouge

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: This was a new story idea I had :)

--

Invisible. That is all I am. I am not one of the people who are invisible of the sense of unpopular. Or in the sense that you can not see me; that my body blends with the walls. Oh no I wish that were true.

I am invisible, meaning I have no true identity. No one ever gets to see the real me. Why they do not? I will not let them. I cannot. A simple slip up and I have to go again. I can never stay in one place. If I do, I have to leave. I cannot become attached to anyone. If I were to do that, I would just become miserable. I would miss them.

My identity through out this whole story must remain a secret. I am not writing any of this down. If you tell anyone then I have to burn these documents and you will have to face terrible consequences. There are no records of this. This never happened. My true name will not be revealed.

You will know me as several different people through out the course of this story. Do not become confused. It will do you little good. Trust me. You will want to know who I am during this story.

Remember. I was never here. You do not know me. I never wrote anything down. I have told nothing. You will mostly know me as Invisible Girl during this story. Refer to me only as such. If you do not follow any of these orders, well then I am afraid things will not be pretty. I can not risk another screw up by a simple human. I have already had that happen once.

It will not happen again. I need to tell this story.

Remember. Tell no one.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: See?! Im updating :) (Only because I have receive threats *gasps )

–

_Invisible: (adjective) not visible, not perceptible by the human eye; withdrawn from or out of sight; not perceptible or discernible by the mind; **concealed from public knowledge**_

Concealed from public knowledge.

In this chapter of my life, and career, you will know me as Kiki. I am sweet, I am innocent. I am a five year old. With a job that you would never expect a five year old to have.

Im pretending to be a kindergartner. I will sit in a stuffy classroom with a group of children, writing with fat crayons. I will be considered the most advanced child in my class.

That is because I am. I am highly trained. Skilled even. I read Shakespeare's sonnets at the age of 2. Some find this abnormal. For me, it has always been normal.

My current station. A young couples house in a small suburb of a town called Cincinnati. It is cold, it is musky, and I hate it. They live in a small little home, their basement is larger then the whole house. There is one bathroom. There are 2 bedrooms. The living room is the kitchen.

I remember every detail. The rough, cold wood floors. The dust that flew about. The black box that was glued to the front of the home.

I hated this suburb. I was staying there until my next station was assigned. Until then. I would remain miserable. The couple was annoying. They treated me like a child. But I put up with it, because I was supposed to be one.

I was supposed to be an orphan that they adopted. My story was not sketchy. It was flawless. To flawless. As it always was.

I am perfect. I was made to be perfect.

Nothing else.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: OMG I READ THIS STORY. I remembered what I was going to do... LETS SEE ABOUT FINISHING THIS STORY OFF. (not now though) (we are only at the BEGINNING OF HER STORY)

–

Seven years old. Now residing in New Mexico. A beautiful two story home. The couple fought a lot, but they had a small door that hid the air conditioning unit. I regularly hid there. I had no need to, what would a girl such as my self need to hide from? Trained to handle any situation that came by her. A small killer. But no one could ever know that. So I held up my disguise with the family by hiding whenever the fought, crawling out with tears streaking my face.

They were criminals. I knew they were. That's why I was there. Too prove it. In a few weeks I would be out of their home. They would be sent to a federal prison. Tried for the murder of dozens of people. That's what they regularly fought about.

Eight months ago a church youth group had gone missing. Including the two leaders. Molly and Aaron. They were on a trip to Colorado when suddenly no one heard from them. Their empty bus was found on the side of an interstate, burnt.

Molly and Aaron quickly transformed into Marisa and Alan, a young new couple looking to start a family somewhere. They adopted me.

They were good at this, I had to admit that. They covered all their tracks. But they were not good enough. They thought they were as good, perhaps better, then someone like me. But that would never be the case.

The bodies of the teens were hidden behind the air conditioning unit. The area it was hidden used to be a closet. They had it carefully constructed so that they would be able to hide twelve bodies without any one ever knowing.

The idiots of course never took a child into consideration. I found the bodies the first time I crawled back there. I suspected but I had to bee sure. Thus my choice in hiding places. The bodies smelled. They were decayed. Not the way bodies from the ground were. But grotesquely, they were a disturbing sight. Anyone else would have been scarred by seeing such a thing.

I never took it into consideration again.


End file.
